One (1) of the most popular games in the US and around the world is golf. With approximately twenty-thousand (20,000) golf courses in the US alone, golf represents not only an enjoyable game but a major economic activity.
Golf has a well-earned reputation of being a challenging game of skill. Playing a perfect game of golf is an elusive goal that players spend a lifetime attempting to achieve. Because of the difficulty of mastering golf, almost every golf course has a pro that provides golf instruction. Numerous golf stores, colleges and high schools offer instruction, and there is always a friend to go to for help. In addition, there are numerous golf aids available.
One (1) aspect of golf that is particularly difficult to achieve is obtaining a long driving distance. One (1) of the many keys to obtaining a long driving distance is obtaining a proper synchronization between hip and shoulder rotations. Furthermore obtaining such a proper synchronization involves achieving proper foot rotation when following through. Without proper foot rotation maximum distance and accuracy cannot be achieved. In addition, without proper foot rotation soreness and injury to knees and hips can result. Age only compounds the problem. In fact, as one ages proper foot rotation becomes more difficult.
In view of the importance of achieving proper foot rotation a device for assisting such foot rotation would be useful. Preferably, such a device would be useful for training proper foot rotation and for reducing body stresses.